Whispers
by ArtsyGirl 14
Summary: This story does NOT follow the TV show plot!    Clare Edwards is bullied very badly...Not just by people at school,  but by her parents as well...Can anyone help her before she breaks down?  Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the new

story I promised. 

I want to take a moment to talk 

about this story: 

This story is about bullying.

With that, 

let me explain why I am writing this.

Bullying isn't just done by random

people. 

You can be bullied by anyone, 

including those who are 

close to you, like family. 

Please if you are being bullied, 

tell someone. 

It doesn't have to be an adult, 

just tell someone you trust.

If the bullying gets worse, 

please tell someone who can help.

I know how it feels to be bullied, 

I have been bullied and have witnessed it. 

So, please take my advice, and know that 

there are people who love and care about you. 

Also, believe it or not,

one day these bullies won't matter. 

So please, pull through, I know you can make it. 

Thank you! Now I hope you Enjoy!

If you don't like it, that's fine, it's your opinion.

BTW…This doesn't follow the plot of Degrassi 

on TV.

Clare's POV…

**I'm just sitting there reading a book.**

**Everyone is at lunch right now, I don't**

**bother to go though, because as soon as I walk**

**in, I hear people whisper about me. **

**Suddenly, a boy, that I don't know, **

**but have seen around approaches me. **

**He seems friendly, so I give him a smile. **

**He doesn't say anything, just stands there. **

**Then, he starts walking towards me. **

**I don't know how to react, so I just stay there.**

**Then, he leans down, and grabs my chest, hard!**

**So hard, it feels like it is going to bruise! **

**I try to make him stop, I punch, kick, scream,**

**but it doesn't bother him, **

**he is too strong and just continues. **

**After he is done, he whispers in my ear, **

"**Looks like you aren't as much of a saint as**

**people think."**

**Then of course he walks off, and meets up**

**with his friends. **

**I hear one of them say,**

"**Looks like you've earned that twenty bucks."**

**I had been used, for a bet. **

**It's not the first time though, **

**I just wish they would leave me alone.**

**I hate the names people call me, I hate how they**

**treat me, I hate everything they do to me! **

**I don't get revenge though, **

**because I forgive and forget. **

**I just don't know how much more I can take though. **

**The only thing to do now, is go and sit near**

**my locker, until lunch is over. **

**I might even let some tears fall,**

**that I can't shed in class.**

**After that, I will pretend nothing happened….**

**So that was Chapter 1! I know it was**

**short, but I am literally making the next**

**chapter as you read this, so don't hate me!**

**Also, please tell me if you like this or not…**

**You don't have to review, but I would like**

**that…Thank you! I Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: See I told you I was writing**

**this as you read…I hope you liked the last**

**chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**BTW… totally messes up**

**the way I write the chapters, so don't**

**blame me if the chapter looks weird!**

**Thank you!**

**Clare's POV…**

After that horrible day ended, I go home.

Although, I know that when I get there,

it is only going to be more pain and torment.

I'm wondering if I should even walk through

the door right now, or if I should just make

a run for it…

I know I can't do that so, here I go.

As soon as I walk in my mom says,

"You ungrateful cow, where have you been?"

I say,

"At school, obviously! It's Monday!"

Then, my dad chimes in,

"Don't use that tone!"

"Dad she called me an ungrateful cow,

and somehow, I'm in trouble!"

"I don't care what she said! She is your mother!"

"Well, she doesn't act like one, and you don't act

like much of a father either!"

"Say another word Clare, and you will regret it!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

With that, my father walked up to me,

and slapped me hard in the face.

I fell to the ground, and he kicked me,

twice in the stomach…

I'm use to the pain though, nothing new…

I walk up to my room now,

the only place I am safe and happy,

and lay on my bed.

I let my mind drift,

and think about when, I am 18

and able to move out, and leave this place.

These happy thoughts make sleep take me…

I wake up, and see that I slept, the whole night!

I have to get to school!

I didn't even do any homework!

Oh my God, I am going to be in

so much trouble!

I don't even have time for a shower…

Great, this day is going to be wonderful…

I am at school now.

The only problem is,

1 I hate school,

2 There is a huge reddish bruise,

where my dad slapped me, right

near my eye.

Knowing my dad, I'll get in trouble

for letting him be so careless with the

way he hit me.

Yes, because that would clearly be my fault…

Maybe it is though, maybe I deserve

everything I'm getting…

Of course, now out of nowhere,

someone bumps into my arm,

making me and my books fall to the ground…

I turn around to see who did it, it was boy

who had brownish black hair, and wore

black and grey clothing.

I assume he is just another person

that loves to make my life awful.

I get up now, and am on my way to My next class,

English…

Hopefully, my day will get better…

Although, that seems very unlikely.

I always have bad days at school…

But I love English class,

it is one of the very few things, that make me happy.

I get to class just in time.

as I walk to my seat,

I see the boy who knocked me over earlier,

he sits right in front of me…

GREAT…

I take my seat behind him,

and know that this is going to be a LONG year…

**I hope you enjoyed! I will update soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I have nothing to do**

**Right now…So I decided to write another chapter for**

**Whispers! Yay! Anyway, I have writers block, so this may**

**Not be the best…I hope you all enjoy though! Here it is,**

**Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

I feel like a total jerk right now.

I bumped into some girl, and didn't even apologize.

I can't help it though, I am new here, so I have no idea where to go…

So I was kind of just, rushing around aimlessly…I did

finally find the class I needed to be in though, and that was English…

I took my seat, and then saw the girl that I had pushed into in the hallway.

When she saw me, she looked like she wanted to kill me.

I needed to apologize though…She took a seat right behind me,

and I figure this would be my opportunity to say sorry…So,

I turned around in my seat to face her. I then say,

"Hi, I'm Eli…Um, I'm sorry I knocked you over I-"

Before I could finish she cut me off by saying,

"Save it! I really don't want to hear lame excuses, but thanks anyway."

I was a little shocked by how she snapped at me, but I just brushed it off.

She's not my problem, I don't know her so she can do whatever…

Although, I can't help but feel bad for her…

She has a really bad bruise near her eye, and it looks like she tried to cover it up,

but failed.

I wonder, what she could be hiding behind, that non caring, nasty attitude.

Perhaps hurt? Worry? Loneliness? Fear?

I looked into her eyes before turning around, and saw my answer…

Deep in those big beautiful blues orbs, it was all of the above…

Before I can say anything more to her, perhaps to comfort her,

the teacher walked in, and said,

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Dawes, if you didn't already know.

Today will be easy, I will be assigning English partners…"

After she said that, I kind of went into a daze, not really caring who I was

Working with…

She got to my name though, and I couldn't help, but listen.

She says,

"Eli, you will be working with…Clare.

Now, everyone get with there partners, this will be a free write…"

I realized I have no idea who Clare is, but I feel a tap on my shoulder,

and I turn around to see the girl, who hates me already…

She says,

"We should get started, I guess…"

"You're Clare?"

"Obviously…"

I have to admit, I'm not really excited…She's really bitter…

But I'm pretty determined to know more about her…

There is something that makes her cold, I just need to find out what…

I notice that she's already writing, and figure I should start too.

I know exactly what to write about…

**15 minutes later…**

"Okay class, is there anyone finished, that is willing

to read their papers?"

Ms. Dawes asks, no one raises their hands, so I decide to raise mine…

I know I need to do this…

"Eli, come on up…"

I get out of my seat, and walk to the front of the class.

My eyes lock with Clare's and I begin…

"_Ice, frozen solid, where a heart should be._

_Sadness, anger, loneliness, worry, fear…_

_The youth sucked out of the goodhearted,_

_And replaced with all of those things…_

_The question is…Why? Why did this happen…_

_Another question…What? What caused this?_

_Another…How? How can we fix this?_

_Lastly…Can? Can anyone help?"_

I finish and Ms. Dawes says,

"That was beautiful Eli, it really captures the

broken spirit that so many people have these days."

I reply with a simple 'thank you,' and walk back to my seat, satisfied

with my work…

**Clare's POV…**

His paper was beautiful…It said everything to describe me…Maybe he isn't so bad…

But I just don't know, how can I really know a good person,

when every person I have ever known, has hurt me…

I guess I may never know…When my thought ends, the bell rings,

and I rush out, realizing that I am crying, and need to get out of there…

**I Hope you all enjoyed! As I said I have writers block,**

**so, don't be too hard on me, okay? Review if you want…**

**I will try to update as soon as possible…Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! I am updating! Yay!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Here it is!**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Degrassi or**

**it's characters, so this seems pretty pointless to type…**

**Clare's POV…**

I keep running aimlessly…I don't know why his paper

Got me so upset, but it did…

Now, for the second time today, I run into someone, although,

this time it is actually my fault…

I look up to see a feminine looking boy above me…

He has a concerned look on his face…He says,

"Oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt?

Are you crying because I hit into you?

Oh my God…I'm so sorry…"

"Um, n-no, it wasn't y-you…I um, I'm okay, I think…

Don't w-worry about it…"

I say that, not sounding very convincing…He looks at me and says,

"What was wrong then? Why are you upset?"

"Look, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

I say regaining my voice…He doesn't look satisfied though and says,

"I know you don't know me, but can I help you?

You look so sad…I'm Adam by the way…"

"Thank you Adam, but I'm fine…really. I, uh, I need to go…"

With that, I get up and try to walk away,

but Adam, grabs my arm before I can go…

He spins me around to look at him and says,

"I can see right through you, you know…I use to hide, just like you…

Sometimes it's good to talk to someone…I did…My point is, if you

need to talk, come find me…Okay?"

"Sure, I'll do that…Thanks Adam…"

Finally, he let go…I start walking away now…

Adam, is absolutely insane!

I just meet him, and he wants me to open up to him!

What is up with the world today? Everyone is so, Crazy!

Anyway, I'm deciding to ditch the rest of the day…

It isn't worth being here today…

I walk out the door and see that kid, Eli…Near a hearse?

Interesting…

But I don't feel like dealing with him right now…

So, I'll just try to sneak past him…And when I say sneak,

I mean, run like a psycho before he sees me!

I got past him…But I think he might have saw me…

GREAT…This sucks!

Damn it…I think he is coming this way! What do I do now?

I could run…Duh, okay leave now…

DAMN! Too late…Before I can do anything, he catches me, and says,

"Clare, look, I'm really sorry for before…I honestly

did not mean to push into you…It's just that I'm new here…

And I was in a hurry…"

I see he is being sincere, but I just don't know.

I do know that I need to leave though, or I'm going to

Break down…So I say,

"Oh, um, no it's okay…Don't worry about it…

I'm sorry, I judged you earlier, I should've let you explain…

A-anyway I um, got to go…"

**Eli's POV…**

She looks so sad…I can**not** let her get away that easy.

So, I say,

"Wait! Clare, don't go."

She turns around and looks at me…

Tears are starting to form in her eyes…

I ask,

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone care! You people don't know me!

It's not your problem! Can't you just leave me alone?

I'm not worth trying to help!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because…Just look at me! I'm selfish, nasty, rude,

ugly, and so much more! I can't stand myself…

I don't deserve to live, or be happy…"

I do NOT like the fact that she said she doesn't deserve to live…

I need to be patient though…But I don't even know her.

How can I get through to her that she does deserve to live?

"Clare, I don't know you at all…But, I think your wrong.

You do deserve to live and be happy…Yes, life can be complicating…

But it also has a lot to offer you…"

I guess that was a good way to say that…But she doesn't look convinced,

and says,

"Oh yeah, sure it does…You are sooo right Eli…"

Wow, her sarcasm is worse than mine…

"Come on Clare…I'm serious…"

"So am I Eli…Don't waste your time convincing me,

that I should be happy, because I know I shouldn't be…

And everything bad that has, is, and will happen to me…I deserve."

"Clare come on-"

"No Eli! You don't know me, so just stay out of my life.

Okay?"

With that she stormed off…I tried desperately to catch her…

But she is too fast…And I knew calling her name wouldn't do any good…

I could try to catch up to her in Morty, but it's one of his bad days…

And also, By the time I get to him she'll be too far away…

I guess I'll just have to see her tomorrow…

**Don't yell at me, because I know it's been a long time since I**

**Updated last…And I know it is way too short…But don't blame me,**

**Blame school, homework, family stuff, my social life, and writer's **

**Block…So anyway, I will update as soon as I can…I hope you enjoyed…**

**Review if you want! Thank you all! Bye bye… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back and ready to update!**

**I hope you all enjoy this…I'm kind of bummed out, but also happy…**

**So, I don't exactly know how this chapter will turn out emotion wise…**

**Just enjoy it…I also, still have writer's block so, this may suck…**

**Sorry… Hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Degrassi or its characters!**

**All I own is my own ideas…**

**Clare's POV…**

I'm home now…But it's quiet…

It's quiet because I'm home alone…

The only thing that is crossing my mind right now, besides relief…

Is if people will know that I ditched…

If the school finds out, my parents find out…And if they find out,

then relief goes away, and pain takes its place…

I don't want to worry about that right now…

All I want to hear and think about, is the rain that started falling on my way home…

I hear it on my roof…_Drip, drop, drip…_It sound nice, so nice and peaceful,

that I don't care that I'm wet…I don't want to change…

I just want to sit on my bed and listen to the rain hit the roof repeatedly…

I wish it could last forever…But it is impossible…

What I do wonder is, if I lay down outside, and let the rain hit me…

Would I eventually shrivel like a raisin, would I stay the same and just get sick,

or could I somehow disappear…Everyone knows that answer…

Unfortunately, I do too…All that would happen is that I would get sick…

But I would still be _here_…

Although, if I stay there long enough, maybe I could get sick enough to die…

I like that thought of being somewhere else…

I want, so badly to let the rain consume me…And then, slowly kill me off…

It would be better then living here, each day on _Earth_…

I guess I'll go give it a try…

Without a doubt in my mind, I'm standing, I run outside and fall down on the wet ground…It feels better than I thought it would…

The rain hitting my body feels indescribably amazing…

The cold, moist ground feels just as good…

And I feel happier than I have in a long time…

**Eli's POV…**

After letting Clare get away, I feel awful…I keep telling myself,

You'll see her tomorrow, again, and again…

But what if I don't? What if I just let her get away and will never see her again?

Then I think, why should I care?

Then I answer myself, because you know how it feels to lose someone that way…

I can't let that happen, even if I just met Clare…

What kind of person would I be, if I saw that something was wrong

and did nothing about it? I guess, That would actually, be the normal thing to do…

But, I'm also far from normal…So, screw it, I'm doing this the Eli Goldsworthy

way…

So I hop into Morty and start driving around like a zombie…

I don't even know where Clare could've gone…And if she went home…

I don't know where the hell she lives…

So obviously, I have slim chances of finding her…

But I got to keep trying…I know that if I don't find her, something bad will happen…

And if it did…I wouldn't be able to live with myself…

**20 min. later…**

**Eli's POV…**

Out of nowhere, after 20 minutes of driving, I see a body…

Oh shit! Is that person dead? Should I go look? Damn it!

I get out of my car and walk closer…It's Clare! I run over to her and say,

"Clare! Clare? Can you hear me?"

I see if I can get a pulse…I do, so at least she's not dead…

I kneel down next to her, to see if I can get her to say something…

I say this,

"Clare, is this your house?"

I think it is…

Why would she lay on some random person's lawn…

But I should still make sure…She finally answers, although it's muffled,

"Mhm…"

She nods her head to clarify, so I pick her up and bring her into the unlocked

house…I find a room upstairs that looks like it would be hers…

I lay her down on her bed…She looks cold, her lips are blue…

I know I have to take her wet clothes off, but I don't really know her

and I'm pretty sure she'll freak out…

But I have to or she'll get badly sick…

So, I remove her top, then her bottoms, and then I get a warm towel

and wrap it around her head…I find he some dry, warm clothes and

quickly, but gently put them on her…

As I'm doing that, I notice a huge bruise…

Just like the one on her eye, and wonder if she got this bruise the same day…

And how did she get it? I push the thoughts aside for now…

And then I throw two blankets over her…

I'm just sitting in her room now wondering, why was she out in the rain…

And where are the bruises from…

**1 hour later…**

**Eli's POV…**

She finally starts to stir, and I move towards the bed, careful not to scare her…

And then her blue eyes open, and she looks up at me in total surprise…

**Clare's POV…**

Oh my God! Why is he here? What the hell happened…

Why is my hair wrapped, and why am I in new clothes?

My eyes are bulging out of my head, I can feel it…And I'm really sweaty…

I finally, decide to talk and say,

"What happened?"

He stares at me a minute and then says,

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

I say playing dumb…He looks at me again, a little more closely and says,

"You know what I mean Clare…Why were you laying

out in the rain?"

"Oh, um…It was refreshing?"

I say that in more of a questioning tone than a statement…

He is completely emotionless right now, and I can't read him…

He finally speaks,

"You are such a bad liar Clare…"

He says, sounding angry, I guess…I raise my voice a little and say,

"I'm not lying…"

It came out more hoarse and quieter than I wanted…

I realized my throat was scratchy, and that I must've caught something…

I sigh a little, in defeat…I then say,

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." He tells me…

I look at him for a little while, unsure of what to say…

Then, suddenly, I hear the front door open…And I practically squeal,

even though I have a sore throat…I gather myself and say,

"Oh my God, you need to go! Now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well not really anything, just…You need to go…

My parents are home!"

"How do you expect me to get out of here?"

"Um…Climb out the window!"

"What?"

"Please, just do it…Please…"

"Okay…"

With that, he was gone…

**Eli's POV…**

That was so strange…

I didn't want to leave, because something didn't feel right…

But she was so sad, and pathetic looking, that I had to…I just hope she'll be okay…

I get into Morty, that I parked across the street…And drive off…

**Well, that was chapter five…I hoped you liked it!**

**I worked hard on it…And it's longer than all the others**

**so, I think I deserve some credit…**

**I'll update as soon as I can…**

**Review if you want, and tell me what you think…**

**Also, tell me what you would like to see happen in this story…**

**I might take an idea of yours, and give you a shout out! Haha…**

**So, again I hope you enjoyed…**

**And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and such!**

**I appreciate it…Well, Bye bye for now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Woooooooo! I am pumped! It is update time! **

**Oh yes! Haha anyway…**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that! **

**The reviews were amazing! I love that you all love the story! **

**Thanks for supporting me!**

**Now, I have some amazingly special shout outs to give to some people! **

**First, I want to give a shout out to…**

_**Clare and Eli Forever**_**:**

**You are truly AMAZING! And You inspired me! **

**I also want to thank a reviewer, that I should've thanked a while ago and that reviewer is…**

_**Xx Nonstopp Smiler xX:**_

**Because you reviewed three times in a row**__**for different chapters **

**and that was awesome! **

**Thank you so much to the rest of you too, again for supporting me…**

**I really do appreciate it!…**

**Anyway, you all deserve a treat for all those AMAZING reviews…**

**Sooooo, I'm updating early! Hahaha! YES! Anyway, here it is…**

**Enjoy! **

**Clare's POV…**

I got it bad last night…My parents found out I ditched…

So, they gained up on me, and started beating me…

As I said, my relief goes away and is replaced by pain…

I am _very_ sick from the rain yesterday, but my parents don't care…

They're making me go to school anyway…

So, right now, I'm making my way to school…

I have no ride, and it is extremely cold! The rain I became familiar with yesterday,

has turned into a harsh snow fall…It's nothing I'm not use to…

I deal with this each year…

**10 min. Later…**

**Clare's POV…**

I'm at the school…I'm a little worried, because of yesterday, with Eli…

But, I don't see his hearse…So, I think I'll be okay…

With that, I rush into the building…

Oddly, enough I am relieved to be in school for once, because it is so warm…

But, of course, the relief never lasts long…

Especially not when I here people talking about me, once again…

The hurtful things they say make the warmth leave my body,

and ice completely fills my veins…

And I am left, numb, cold hearted, and alone…

I try to ignore it, and make my way down the hall…

Unfortunately, I don't get far before those three horrible guys,

that made me part of their bet, stop me…

The one that grabbed me days ago says,

"What's your hurry _Saint_ Clare…Afraid to be late to class."

He put an emphasis on the Saint…I have a feeling, I'm not getting

away easily…

I realize the hallways are again abandoned…_PERFECT_…_Just Perfect_…

They start moving towards me, and I know this won't end well…

The same guy from before says,

"So, Clare…I was wondering if you would help us with another bet…

The bet is, to see who can feel you the most without getting disgusted…

Trust me, this won't be enjoyable for any of us…But I want another

Twenty…So, I'm going to do it anyway…"

"No!" I yell…Then I say,

"I will _**NOT**_ be apart of this! Just leave me alone!"

He then says,

"Excuse me? Listen you don't really got a choice here…

So, make this easy for us, okay?"

They step closer again…I make my voice even louder and say,

"I said NO!"

With that, I punched him and pushed him into, the other guys,

than I made a run for it, as I ran I heard,

"You ugly bitch!"

But I just kept running…When I felt I couldn't run anymore,

I fall to the ground, and prayed they wouldn't find me…

I'm in hysterics…I know that I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live…

I don't want to be here! Suddenly, I heard feet walking towards me…

I couldn't stop crying, but it was enough to shake me from my thoughts…

I started to get up, and tried to run, afraid that it might be them…

But I failed, because whoever it was, caught me by the arm…

It hurt to because of the new bruises there…So, I flinched in pain…

And then, I screamed,

"Just get the hell away from me!"

The person spun me around to look at them…But my vision was blurred from tears…

The person finally spoke up,

"Clare…Relax it's just me, Eli…"

I calmed down a bit, and then my vision cleared…

I saw that he wasn't by himself…He was also with that kid, Adam…That's typical…

I looked up into Eli's eyes, and then back down to my feet and shakily mumbled,

"O-oh…I-I um, thought you w-were someone else…Sorry…"

"Don't apologize Clare…You have no reason to…

Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head, to gather my thoughts, and said,

"Just, immature jerks…That's all, no big deal…"

"Clare, if someone is picking on you…It is a big deal…

You shouldn't have to put up with it…"

"Well Eli, what would you like me to do? Go tell a teacher?"

I ask sarcastically…

"I didn't say that Clare…But if it gets worse, maybe you should…"

"Eli, trust me, those people are the least of my problems…"

Adam finally piped up, saying the words Eli probably wanted to,

but didn't wan to push…he said,

"Then, what are your problems?"

I look at him, and then say,

"Why should I tell you guys? I barely know you!"

Eli then spoke,

"Because, it is good to have someone you can open up to,

and trust…"

"That's the thing Eli, I don't even really know what trust is!

In the world I have been living in, trust doesn't exist, and happiness

is just a fairytale…"

My eyes, then got wide…Had I just said that out loud? Shit!

Adam then spoke,

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because it's true! There are no happy endings! And when you

trust someone, you just end up getting hurt!

I've lived it! My whole life has just been a lie!

I was raised on happiness and trust, and one day,

everyone turned around and spit it in my face…

No one cares about me…I seriously, want to die…"

**Adam's POV…**

Oh My God! I feel so bad…

What could be so wrong, that she want to die…

I especially feel bad for Eli right now though…He looks like he is going to break down…

You see, me and Eli became friends, and he told me a little about his past…

So, I know that because she said that he probably feels a lot of pain right now…

**Eli's POV…**

I feel so sick and upset that she said that, that I actually feel vomit in my mouth….

And now I find myself trying to swallow it…

I need to comfort her right now, I can't think about the past…

I look into her eyes, with a dead serious expression on my face and say,

"Clare, I may have not known you long…But believe it or not, I care about you…

And I know that you don't want to die…

You just think you do because of whatever pain you are going through…"

"Eli, no…You just don't understand…I really do want to die…

And I know you say you care…But deep down, I know you're lying…"

She started to walk off, but I caught her again before she could…

I spun her around to face me, once again…

And I brought her face extremely close to mine…

Our eyes locked, and I said,

"Don't be so sure Clare…I've seen this happen…

My old girlfriend, Julia…She, had a hard life…

She was picked on every single day…Until, one day, she killed herself…

I blame myself for not being patient with her, and not helping her deal with the pain…

So please Clare, I'm begging you! Let me help you, because I don't want to see what happened to Julia, happen to you…"

I realized, I was tearing up a little bit…

I wanted to let them spill over, but I had to be strong…

She also had tears in her eyes…And actually, let some spill over…

She says,

"Fine…I guess, I trust you…But you have to prove that I can trust you."

"It's okay, just ease your way into it…And if you ever need anyone,

me and Adam are here for you…"

"I know, thanks you guys…"

**Clare's POV…**

I gave them both a big hug…I guess I really _do_ trust them…

I finally feel some weight lift from my shoulders…And now I'm thinking,

Maybe life is worth it…

**Woooo! That was Chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**And just to let you all know, **_**Clare and Eli Forever's**_** idea**

**didn't come into effect yet, but it will and when it does, I'll let**

**you know…But you can thank her for this chapter anyway, because,**

**she did still inspire me to write…Thank you all! Review if you want…**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey! I decided that it is time to update!**

**By the way **_**clare and eli forever's **_**idea is in this chapter!**

**So I hope you enjoy her idea, and the rest of the chapter**

**as well…Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV…**

Weeks have passed, since I let Eli and Adam in…

But all they know, is that I'm bullied at school…

They don't know about the torture at home…I can't tell them that…

I'm afraid what would happen if I did…

Anyway, school is at least getting better, and I feel relief of letting them in

about _some _things…

I feel like my life has way more value now…

Anyway, I have school today, but unfortunately, the beatings were

very severe last night…

So, I convinced my parents to let me stay home, so that no one gets in trouble…T

hey were pissed, and thought of it almost as a threat, like if I went to school,

that I would tell…I'm not that stupid though…I just hope the guys don't get suspicious.

I called Eli ahead of time though, and said I wasn't feeling well,

and that I wouldn't be in school today, so I should be okay…

**Eli's POV…**

I'm at school, talking to Adam…But I can't help but let my mind wander…

Clare called and told me she was sick, and that she couldn't

make it into school today…

That sounds normal enough right? Well, it should, but doesn't!

That day when Clare finally opened up to me, she was severely

sick from the rainstorm…

But she still went to school, she said her parents were strict about stuff like that…

I can understand that, because there are parents like that…

But, when she talked to me on the phone, she didn't sound sick at all…

So why would her strict parents make her go to school extremely sick…

But let her stay home when she isn't sick at all? I don't want to pry…

But, I feel like I have to…I have an idea!

I'll just go to her place after school to _casually_ check up on her…

Then, I'll get my answer…I was snapped out of my plan by the _ringing _of the bell…

I knew I had to go inside, and try to focus on _'school stuff'_, but my mind kept

wandering back to _Clare_…

**7 hours later…**

**Eli's POV… **

After what seemed like forever, the day ended…

And now, my plan goes into affect…

So, I rush to Morty jump in, and practically floor it to Clare's house…

In no time at all, I am there…I step out of Morty, and walk to the door…

I knock, and wait…Suddenly, the door flings open, to reveal a man, who

must be Clare's dad…

He looks drunk, and glares at me…His eyes are like daggers,

but I just shoot them right back…After the stare down he says,

"Who are you?"

"Eli…Clare's friend…Is she here?"

"She sick, she can't see anyone…Goodbye…"

With that, he slammed the door in my face…I was about to knock again,

when I hear this…Clare's father yells,

"CLARE! COME HERE NOW!"

I hear Clare come to the steps…And then she says in a shaky voice,

"W-what is i-it?"

"Who was that boy who just came to the door Clare!"

"M-my um, fr-friend…"

"Why did he come here? Did you tell him something!"

"No! All I told him is that I-I was sick!

I d-didn't think he would c-come here!"

"I don't want to here lies! Tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth!"

What I heard next pained me…

I heard a loud smacking sound, and a bloodcurdling scream followed…

The screams continued, so I assumed whatever was going on didn't just end there…

I hope that what I think just happened, is my imagination…I want to help…

I need to, but I don't have proof…Damn!

Why didn't I just burst through the door and kick his ass?

I know, because I'm a dumbass…

But instead of ridiculing myself, I should probably do _something_…

But what? What can I do…I guess I can confront her…

But what good is that…She'll probably deny it…I 'm just going to have to try anyway…

Feeling defeated, and angry with myself, I get into Morty and drive away…

And think: _Why the Hell does this shit always happen to people I care about?_

**That was the seventh chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I was going to write more, but decided to leave you guys on edge a bit…**

**I had a little writer's block, so this may have sucked…I'm sorry…**

**I promise the next chapter will probably be better…**

**I will update as soon as possible…Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey! It's update time! I got really inspired!**

**By the way, thank you to all my awesome reviewers! **

**You're all my inspiration! So, here is chapter 8! **

**ENJOY! Hahaha…**

**Eli's POV…**

I didn't sleep at all last night…Clare was on my mind.

Right now, I'm at school, and I'm slowly losing my mind…

I have bags under my eyes, I didn't shower, didn't eat, I did nothing.

My fear and curiosity, are eating me alive! I _need_ to confront Clare…

But will she even be here today? How badly hurt is she? And the overall question

that gnawed at me all night; Is she still alive?

I felt that throw up taste in my mouth, that I always get when I'm upset,

and then I started hitting my head against my locker.

I am emotionally a wreck! I was freaking out, until I felt a tap on my shoulder…

**Adam's POV…**

I was just walking to my locker, when I see Eli…It looked like he was upset…

He was going insane, so I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up and…Holy shit! He looked awful!

He had circles under his eyes, his hair was unwashed, his clothes were wrinkled…

And the weirdest of all, he was crying, tears were streaming down his face,

and his face was streaked with old ones as well…And I then wonder;

What the Hell happened?

I shook off the shocked face I had on, and say,

"Eli, are you okay? What happened?"

He then runs a hand through his hair, shakes his head slightly and says,

"I-I just don't know what to do…I'm going to lose her.

What the Hell can I do? Damn it!"

He hit his hand off the locker again…I was confused, but I know this is about Clare,

so I ask,

"What happened with Clare that got you so crazy?"

He takes a deep breath, looks me straight in the eyes and says,

"Something is going on in that house…I went there yesterday,

and heard some things…"

"What things Eli?"

"I heard screaming…And a hitting noise…I think…I think, that she is being

abused…I planned on confronting her today, because I didn't _'see'_ it happen…

But what I heard was awful…Anyway, the problem is, she isn't here today…

I'm worried out of my mind…"

He started sobbing again, and my eyes watered as well. I need to help him though,

so I say,

"Eli, you need to go and find her. This is important! We need to know for sure!

Because if her parents don't end her, I'm afraid to see what she might do herself…"

**Eli's POV…**

After he said that, I knew he was right…Instead of thinking about what could happen,

I need to prevent it _from_ happening…I look at him and say,

"You're right Adam…I'm gonna go find her…I'll be back."

With that, I run out of the school, get into Morty and _drive_!

**That was chapter 8! Hoped you enjoyed! I will update very soon!**

**I already have the idea for the next chapter in my head, so**

**you won't have to wait long…I also hope you all had a good holiday!**

**Since I didn't have an idea or time to make a Christmas one-shot,**

**This can be your present! Haha! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Review if you want! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey I know I haven't wrote this in a while, but I got inspired…**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**If you don't like it then that's youropinion. Anyway, here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

I'm going to drive to her house because, something is telling me that she

is there…

**10 min. later…**

I get there, and see that there are no cars in the driveway…

Just to be safe though, I pick up some pebbles and throw them at her window…

Finally, I see her, she opens her window and sticks her head out…

She says,

"Eli, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because, I need to talk to you."

She looks at me a little, and says,

"Sure come in. You can use the door though, okay?"

She said that with a little giggle in her voice. 

Now I'm confused, I don't want her to be miserable, 

but if someone was beating someone, shouldn't that person be freaking out, 

or something?

**Clare's POV…**

Before Eli came in my room, I made sure to put on tons of cover up.

I know that he probably knows, but I'm just going to have to deny it…

He can't know! Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. 

I tell him to come in, and he enters.

His face is serious, and I know he will try to get some answers…

But I won't break…So, I nonchalantly walk over to my bed and sit on it…

I tap it to let him know he can sit…

He comes over, and sits, we face each other, and the conversation starts…

He says,

"Why didn't you go to school today?"

"I was sick, just like Yesterday…"

I lied, not knowing if it was strong enough…He sighed and then said,

"Clare, tell me the truth…Please."

His face was so pleading, and sad. I was dying to tell him…I want him to know.

I can't though, I'm afraid to see what would happen…

So, I say,

"Eli! That is the truth! Why don't you ever believe me?"

He looks deep into my blue eyes and says,

"Because, you're a bad liar, and all your excuses don't add up!

Your parents let you go to school really sick, but keep you home when you aren't!

It doesn't make sense Clare! Just tell me…I know something is going on."

"Eli, if you think you know…Then, you tell me, what's wrong"

"Clare, stop with the games! I saw the bruises, In heard the screams! 

Just be honest, and tell me…"

"What bruises Eli? I have none on me!"

**Eli's POV…**

I looked at her closely, I saw there was no bruises…But I expected that…

She probably just covered them up…The evidence is there too…

She didn't rub her makeup in good enough…

I can tell that, that's cover up…So, I simply say,

"Go wash your face…"

She looks at me dumbfounded, and says,

"What?"

"Go get a towel, wet it, come back here and wash your face."

I clarified…She got up, and did what I said, but when she was done…

I saw absolutely no bruises…I was shocked…

**Clare's POV…**

When I washed off my face, I was careful to avoid the spots with the bruises…

I just floated over them, and pretended to wash my whole face…

When I was done, his face was indescribable, and I silently prayed to God,

that I hadn't missed a spot.

Then he said,

"I really don't understand…"

I know it was meant more to himself than me, but I still responded.

I said,

"What? What don't you understand?"

He looked at me, his face had the emotions of, confused, annoyed, and angry.

He then said,

"Clare, I saw the bruises…I saw them when I helped you out of the rain that one

day…I know what I saw…And I know you're still hiding something…"

He just doesn't give up…As much as I hate to, I need to make him leave…

I need him out of my life…So I say,

"Eli, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are Clare, I know it!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Clare, I just do! You're the first person I cared this much about in

a while! I love you Clare, I want to help you! So please let me!"

"Well, Eli I don't! I don't care about you! I don't love you! So, do me a favor

and take your pathetic, emo ass, and the memories 

of your stupid dead girlfriend, and stay out of my life! Okay?"

After I said that, I saw it…

I saw the heartbreak…I saw the hurt…And I saw the anger, that I have been 

carrying for years now…I saw all of that laid out on Eli's face…

and I feel like such a bitch…I love Eli too…

I never wanted him to feel that pain, but I can't help it…

I need him out of my life…All he said now, was this,

"Well, you're gonna get your wish…"

With that, he stormed out…

And I know that he will probably never think of coming back…

**So, that was ch.9 I hoped you all liked it! I'm so sorry for**

**Making you guys wait this long…But I had bad writers block,**

**And was overwhelmed with school work…I will try to update soon…**

**I hoped you all enjoyed…Review if you want! Thank you and Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey! I figures that it was time to update!**

**Thank you all for those lovely reviews! **

**Each one made me happier and more inspired! You guys are great! **

**I couldn't do this without you!**

**Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously, DO NOT OWN Degrassi or it's characters.**

**I own my own plots of this story though…**

**Clare's POV…**

Today…Today, is the worst day of my life…

Because today is the day I go back to school, and see all the damage…

I'll be honest, I don't know if I can handle this…

This may be more painful than anything, that my dad could do to me…

So here I am, walking in to my destruction…

The second worse place I have ever been to…

I walk through the double doors, and with a heavy heart, covered up bruises,

and a sick feeling in my gut, I walk to my locker.

Of course, to make my day worse, Eli is at his locker…I don't want face him,

he hates me! I have to do this though, no matter how bad this is.

So, I get to my locker, and me and him exchange a look.

He ends the stare down, and storms off, and I know that I won't be able to handle this…

I already feel tears building, they're clouding my vision…

It is getting hard to breathe, I feel like I may die…Anyway, I'm off to my first class of they day…The irony is it's the class I loved, that I now dread going to…

**5 min. later…**

I get to the classroom, and I see Eli in a different seat then usual.

I put my head down, and walk to my seat…

Ms. Dawes says that it is time to work with our English partners, so I get up, and go over near Eli…He was talking to Adam…He looks up at me, and simply says,

"I'm just English partners with Adam now…I figure, the less you see me, the happier you'll be…"

I'm shocked, but I just slightly nod my head, and make my way up to Ms. Dawes…

I ask her who my new English partner is.

She says,

"Unfortunately Clare, I couldn't find anyone else for you…

But you're a strong writer…You can do this alone…Is that okay?"

I nod my head and say sure…I then ask to be excused, and she says okay…

I run out of the classroom, and breakdown into hysterics…I should have known no one else would want to work with me! I should have known that I was unwanted!

I should have never even been born! No one wants me! I do deserve everything I get, I'm a monster! A monster that needs to be destroyed! Maybe I can make that happen…

The assignment for Ms. Dawes, is to write a letter if you had to say your last goodbyes…

It couldn't be more perfect, only thing is, mine isn't a fake goodbye letter…

It's going to be real…I'm done, I'm ending myself, I don't want this anymore…

I can't wait, I'm about to become a statistic…How sad…

With that, I get up and walk out of the school…

**Eli's POV…**

Wow…I have never felt like a bigger bastard than now…But what am I suppose to do? She doesn't want me in her life…She made that clear!

Then again, I know there is something wrong!

I have dealt with this before, and wow, I haven't become anymore sympathetic than last time…Julia did the same thing…She pushed me out of her life, just like Clare did!

Damn it! This is exactly my problem, I always let my emotions get the best of me!

"Shit!"

I say in a loud whisper…Only Adam heard it…He looked up at me and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Adam, I am a dumb ass…"

"Eli, if this about Clare, then you should do what you think is right…"

"The problem is Adam, I don't know what the right thing to do is…"

"Come on Eli, what do you feel like doing…Staying here?

Or going to find Clare, and sort things out…"

"I tried that Adam."

"Well then, maybe you should try harder…She needs us right now…I can feel it…

And if you don't go and find her, then I will…"

Damn! This kid should be a friggin' psychologist! He is right though!

I then say,

"Come on Adam, lets go…"

With that we get up, walk out to the parking lot and drive to Clare's house…

**10 min. later…**

We got there, and there was no cars in the driveway, so we barged in…

I ran up to her room…What I found there though, wasn't Clare…

It was a note. I sat on her bed and started to read…What I read was shocking…It read…

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry guys, I had to do it…But you won't late long…**

**I will try to update soon…I hope you enjoyed! Review if you want…**

**And if you didn't like it…That's okay, it is your opinion… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey! I figured that you guys waited long enough,**

**and that I would update! Thank you all for the favorites, the alerts, and reviews! You are all amazing…Anyway, here is Ch.11! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Degrassi!**

**Eli's POV…**

It read:

_To whoever reads this, I just wanted to say…_

_This is my goodbye letter, _

_I didn't write this for some worthless English assignment though…This is real. _

_I don't want to screw up anyone's lives anymore, I just want to get off the planet! _

_I know everyone will be better off without me…_

_I'm sorry for being an awful daughter, friend, and in general, person…_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably already be dead…_

_I love you all, even though you guys don't love me…_

_Sorry for screwing up your lives…_

_Love,_

_Clare_

Shit! I can't believe she wrote this…

Suddenly, Adam came in, breaking me from my thoughts…

He said,

"What is that?"

"It's a letter from Clare…She's going to kill herself…

And if we are going to look for her, we need to do it now!

I don't know how long ago she wrote the letter, but in it,

she said that she'd be dead by the time anyone read it…"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! NOW!"

We rushed out of her house, and started searching…

**Clare's POV…**

I'm at the park…I wrote the letter, and stole some pills from the medicine cabinet.

I guess I'm crazy for doing this in public…But, hey, it is a peaceful place…

The place I want to die at…I head over to a tree, sit under it and unscrew the lid…

I pop the pills in my mouth, and wait for it to kick in…

I already start feeling sick. Everything is fading.

Right before I fade into darkness, I see someone coming towards me,

screaming my name…I don't even have time to think about that before I slip into the dark…

**Eli's POV…**

After a few minutes of driving, Adam shouted,

"Stop the car! I see her!"

We hop out of the car, and run over to her, screaming her name…

Unfortunately, what we found wasn't good…There lied an out cold Clare,

with an empty pill bottle near her lifeless hand…

I didn't even think twice, I just picked her up, got inside Morty, and drove off!

I didn't even take time to let Adam get back in, but he'll understand…

**5 min. later…**

After what seemed like forever, we were finally at the hospital…

I rushed inside with her and screamed for help…

Within seconds, doctors and nurses were taking her, and putting her into a room…

Doing everything they can. They wouldn't let me go in, so now I'm basically

just waiting around…But, I'd wait an eternity just to know that she was safe…

**1hr. Later…**

An hour later Adam came in…I got some news from the doctor that she was breathing, but she's still knocked out, and it's still bad…I filled Adam in on the information,

and he just looked down at the ground…

We were both trying to be strong for each other, but were failing miserably…

In few words, we were a mess!

**Another 1hr, later…**

After another hour passed, Adam and I were definitely starting to lose faith…

For all we know, she could be dead right now…

I know that I'm looking on the bad side of this…

But, I'm not going to be confident that she'll pull through…Julia didn't…

_**Flashback**_

_I walked up to her house that night, I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did…_

_When I got up to her room though, I saw blood…_

_A lot of blood, more than I thought that I would ever see…_

_She was on the floor near her bed, her arms had __**deep **__cuts in them, blood was flowing…_

_I called 911, hoping she would live, but I was kidding myself…_

_After hours of waiting, and hoping…The doctor came out and told me she passed on…That was the day I told myself I would never love again…_

_That's also the day that I became an atheist…_

_Weeks later made me even worse though…Police found her suicide letter, in it, it said that no one understood her…Not even her boyfriend…After I read that, I started blaming myself…Only making my new outlook on my 'faith' worse…_

_**End of flashback**_

I was taken away from my thoughts, when the doctor came out…

I was afraid to find out the news that he had to tell me…

But, I knew I had to face up to it…So, I get up and walk over to the doctor.

What he said, definitely wasn't what I wanted to hear…

He said,

"I'm sorry, but it's not looking good…

She's still alive, but we don't know for how much longer…"

With that, he walked away, leaving me in my despair…I wanted to scream,

and tell him off…Telling him to try harder…But, I knew it would get me nowhere…

So, I sat back down in the chair, noticing Adam's eager and curious eyes.

I didn't answer though…

I simply just put my head in my hands, and let some tears fall…

**Wow…I liked this chapter…But if you guys didn't that's okay…**

**Tell me what you think…And for the overdose thing…**

**I know, I probably didn't get it right, but I honestly have never experienced someone overdosing…So, please don't rant too much about that…**

**Just focus on the cause…I will probably update again this weekend…**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: As promised, I am going to update! **

**I'm really sick today though, so I don't know how this will turn out…**

**Well, here is chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**Adam's POV…**

When I looked at Eli to get some answers…He didn't say anything…

He just put his head down in hands and cried. I know this is a bad sign.

I don't know what to do…I know the only thing I could do was wait. Wait for answers…

I felt my eyes get misty, realizing I might've lost one of the few people I care about…

I know that Eli probably feels ten times worse so, I try to suck it up.

I move closer to Eli, and give him a tight side hug.

He looks up at me, and gives me a weak smile. He starts sobbing a little again,

and this time I let a tear or two fall…This goes on until the doctor comes back.

Eli and I look up at the man, with little faith left, and he tells us the news…

He says,

"I'll be honest when I say this…We were not expecting this at all-"

When he said that, I thought all hope was lost…

But then he said,

"But, through some miraculous miracle, your friend pulled through.

She still doesn't look too great, but the worst is pretty much over now…

You two can go and see her, if you would like."

That came as such a shock, that I almost passed out! I was relieved and overjoyed!

I didn't even look at Eli's reaction but, I knew that he was immensely,

relieved and happy as well…

**Eli's POV…**

When the doctor came out again…I was scared.

I was almost certain that she was gone…Until, the doctor said those words.

Those words, that made me the happiest guy on the planet…

When he said that she had pulled through, I literally jumped up and hugged the man!

He told Adam and I that we could see her…Though I was nervous to see her,

because he said that she still wasn't in the beat shape…I am just happy that she is alive! Adam and I followed the doctor to her room, I walked in to see a half awake Clare…

**Clare's POV…**

I started coming into the light. I though for sure I had died, and was now in heaven…

But, it turns out I was alive, and in a hospital room…Someone had found me…

I won't lie when I say that I was a little disappointed…

I though for sure I was getting out of here…Away from it all.

I guess, I am just not meant to be happy…All those thoughts faded as soon as my

hospital door opened…My eyelids were only half open, but I could still make out the figures faces…It's Eli and Adam…They are probably the ones who brought me here.

My doctor was with them, but left as soon as the two stepped inside…

Eli walked closer to my bed, while Adam just kind of lingered near the door.

The expression on both of their faces, was a mixture of relief, exhaustion, happiness,

and a little angry…I don't blame them…I probably ruined their day by doing this…

Eli looked s little scary at first, like he would, yell at me or, _hurt_ me…

The reminder of my parents faces when they were mad, came back and I shuddered…

But, instead of, yelling or hitting…

He lightly grabbed my face, and laid a gentle, sweet kiss on my lips…

A tear trickled down one of his eyes…And, the worst part is, I knew I caused that tear…And many others as well…I know that Eli cares, same with Adam…

Adam, finally came over to my bed, we all exchanged looks of sorrow yet, relief…

I knew there would be questions later…But for now we all just let ourselves be together, and let some more tears fall…

**Eli's POV…(Hours later…)**

After a few hours, Adam was passed out on a chair in Clare's room…

Clare and I were still awake though.

I figure that I should take this time to ask her some things…

I don't know what to say, so all I say is,

"Why?"

She looks at me like at five heads and asks,

"Why, what?"

I start to get a little aggravated and ask,

"Why do you always play dumb? Just answer the damn question!"

She glares at me and says,

"I think you're the one playing right now Eli…"

"What?"

"I have told you numerous times that I wanted to die! You knew that!

There is your reason! I did it because I want to get away! I want to die!"

"Why do you want to die though, Clare!"

She hesitated for a moment and just looked up at me…

**Clare's POV…**

When he asked that question…I contemplated for a while…

Do I come clean now? **OR…**Do I keep the lie going until it completely unravels…Honestly though, how much longer can I keep these lies going?

He practically knows! I finally decide to answer him…

I say,

"Because, you had it all right! If the bullying at school wasn't bad enough,

it was my parents! The way they fought with each other, and took it all out on me…

T-they hurt me s-so ba-bad s-so many t-times…

A-and the-then you come along…

A p-person who actually cares, and I p-push you away!"

I realize I'm crying, but don't care…I'm done holding it all in!

Eli comes closer to me, and he places his hand on mine.

He looks unsure at first but, then asks,

"Why did you push me away?"

I almost immediately reply,

"Because, I didn't want to trouble you with my problems…

But instead of trying to help you, I realize that I hurt you…"

He looks me straight in the eyes, and says,

"Clare, don't ever think you can't come to me…

You couldn't bother me, even if you tried…I love you Clare."

I didn't even have to think before I said,

"I love you too Eli!"

He kissed me, and then pulled me into a tight hug…

We looked over at Adam who had slept through this all, and laughed slightly…

But, the laughter soon ended when Eli asked a very important question…

It is,

"What are we going to do about your parents. You can't go bag there Clare…"

This was a question that I honestly, I had no answer to…

**I didn't like this chapter as much as some of them, but it was okay I guess…Tell me what you guys think…And keep in mind, I'm sick, so go easy on me…Anyway I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12! Review if you want! I will update as soon as I can…Thank you! Bye bye for now…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I felt like updating so, here is Ch.13 of Whispers…This is probably the last chapter of this story…**

**I came a long way with it, and got sooo many reviews, favorites and alerts! **

**You guys are amazing! Also, I'm going to start a new fan fiction soon! **

**So be on the lookout for it! Anyway, here is Ch.13 of Whispers! **

**Oh, and I recommend, you listen to the song When She Cries, by Britt Nicole! **

**If you listened to it before then good! If not, you should! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! **

**Clare's POV…**

After a while of thinking…Eli and I knew what we were going to do…

I will live with him. I'll go home, get my stuff and leave.

My parents won't miss me, so it's no big deal…I just hope they aren't home.

I get out of the hospital soon today…Eli has to keep a watchful eye on me though,

so I won't attempt to kill myself again…

**Hours later…**

I'm finally out now.

Adam, Eli and I head to Eli's car, and we drive to my house…minutes later we are there.

I get a little nervous when I see my parents are home but, I suck it up,

knowing that Eli and Adam are here with me…I get out of the car and walk up to my house, Adam and Eli wait right outside the door.

I look at them once more, and they give a look that says, 'You can do this'

and I head inside, quietly closing the door behind me…

When I get in there, my mom is passed out on the couch, with a bottle of alcohol near by. I don't see my dad though, so this is a good sign. I rush up to my room, grab my suitcase, and start grabbing the stuff I need and tossing it in…

Something makes me stop in my tracks though…

My dad busts open my door, he walks over to me and screams,

"What are you doing!"

I back away, scared out of my mind…

I back up as much as I can until I hit into my window…

He stands right in front of me now, I try not to look him in the eyes…

But, he forcefully grabs hold of my face, and yanks it up to look at him.

He yells again,

"What were you doing!"

I finally answer, but in a stronger voice than expected,

"I was packing! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Oh, no you're not!"

He punches my stomach, but it won't break me! I fight back…

I punch him in the face, he falls back unexpectedly…It felt so good to hit that bastard!

I feel free! I go after him again, and punch him a few more times, enough to get him to fall down…When he is down I kick him about five times…

Suddenly, before I can do anymore damage, I feel arms grab around me,

as if to restrain me…

The person whispers to me,

"He's not worth it right now, hurry up lets pack before he gets back up."

**Eli's POV…**

I hear screaming from Clare's room.

So, without even thinking I barge in the house and run up the stairs.

She doesn't see me when I come in, she is to busy kicking the shit out of her dad…

I run behind her and restrain her before she kills him (Though that wouldn't be bad.)

and tell her that he isn't worth it right now, and that we need to hurry and pack before he gets up…She nods and we finish packing…Before we leave though, I see Clare is holding her stomach, I inspect it and I see another bruise forming…

So, before we leave, I walk up to the already injured man, kick him a couple times,

punch him in the face, and then run down the stairs with Clare…

We walked out the door, and didn't look back…

**Clare's POV…**

We finally make it down the stairs, after Eli finished kicking my dad's ass,

and we walk out the door…We don't look back…

Once I'm outside, I breathe in the fresh air, and I let out a really loud scream…

It was a scream of victory, I was finally free! Free of all the pain and torture…

After I finished off the scream, I look at Eli and Adam, they give me a knowing glance…

I give them both huge hugs, and we run towards Morty with the biggest smiles ever plastered on our faces! We all breathe a sigh of relief, and Eli starts to drive.

As he drives, I roll my window down, though it is cold, it is a beautiful day.

I let my arm travel out the window, and feel the wind passing in between my fingers!

I know now, that life is worth living, an that I'm free!

I will finally enjoy my life now…

**That was the last Chapter of Whispers! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this…And be on the lookout for a new Fan fic. By me soon! **

**Review if you want! You guys are amazing! Thank you all! Bye! **


	14. HEY! It's an important Author's Note! :

**Author's Note: Aloha, Bonjour, Hello, and all the other languages that I can't say hello in! I am here to make a little update! So, yeah I know it has been about a billion years since my last story/update on FF. That is why my friends, I bring some interesting and random news! I was reading my Fan fiction Whispers, and I liked it, but I know now that I can improve greatly on it, and want to try. SO, basically, I shall be rewriting that beloved story that so many surprisingly loved! BUT, I am NOT taking the original one down, because it I still love it, I just know I can improve it and make it longer. So, the old one stays, but I am making a rewrite. You guys can read and review it if you want, because we all know that would make me smile…but you don't have to. Anyway, I really hope you guys love the new one as much as the last. On top of some grammar fixing, the plot will be fixed a little as well. So, thanks for reading, and hopefully, I'll have that updated soon. If it isn't up too soon, don't be discouraged, because I have an annoyingly overstuffed busy summer, and hardly have a minute alone, but I WILL rewrite it, I assure you all! Thanks again! Peace out! :P **


End file.
